The Touch of Rain
by JamiW
Summary: A smutty, mostly plotless peek into the BA honeymoon to cheer up the shippers on this dreaded day. Set post-Here and There.


**Bobby POV**

* * *

Finally.

After all of the crap we went through, we were finally here, on our honeymoon.

It wasn't Italy.

As much as we wanted to go there, it was too cold right now.

Alex wanted warmth and sun, and I didn't blame her.

Not to mention that meant I would get to see her in shorts and skirts instead of heavy parkas. It was a win-win.

So instead of Italy, we went to St. Thomas.

It was sunny and mid-eighties every day. The water was crystal clear. We were about as far away from New York City as we could possibly get.

Away from the cold and away from people who wanted to kill us.

"Are you going to miss Major Case?" Alex asked me.

I hadn't been expecting that question. It was totally random since we hadn't been talking about work at all.

At the moment, we were lying in the bed. The patio doors were open so we could hear the surf, smell the air, and feel the warm tropical breeze.

It was late afternoon and we'd spent the day in the water. We'd come back in for a quick shower, but that had turned into a long drawn-out affair, so now we were both in this peaceful, near-nap state.

"I don't know. It's hard to say," I replied thoughtfully. "I'm not going to regret leaving. But we did have some good times."

"Yes we did," she agreed.

I could tell she was smiling even though her face was resting against my chest. She began to lazily stroke her fingers across my chest and she brought her leg up over top of mine.

I instantly felt a stirring in an area that should have been completely comatose considering the amount of use I'd put it to lately.

Or rather, the use Alex had put it to.

"I'm not going to miss Ross," I added. And I smiled because I knew what her response was going to be.

"Don't say that name when we're naked," she said, lifting her head up so that she could look at me. She matched my smile and then eased her body up mine and kissed me softly.

She was completely on top of me now, stretched out fully even though her toes barely reached my calves. She braced her hands down beside my head and leaned down to kiss me again, this time a little more urgently.

"Alex, you know I'm an old man, right?" I teased when she pulled back. It had only been a little more than an hour.

"Your mind might be saying that, but…other areas are disputing that fact."

"Still…"

But she was right. There was no denying that I was interested in what she had to offer. I'd have to be dead not to be.

"Yeah, I figure you've still got two, maybe three good years left in you," she continued as she kissed around the edge of my ear.

"Two or three years?" I asked. I used one arm to hold her against me and then I rolled us over in the bed. "Is that so?"

"At the most," she said.

I loved that she liked to tease in bed. I hovered over her ominously, grasping both of her wrists with one of my hands.

"You don't scare me," she added as she squirmed delightfully against me.

"You should be scared."

"Yeah? What are you going to do to me, old man?"

She wasn't expecting what I did next.

I got up.

"Hey, where are you going? I was only teasing," she said, but I ignored her as I went to the suitcase. I rifled through briefly before finding what I was looking for.

"Oh, you are not," she said, but she was interested, I could tell. I would never do anything that I thought would make her uncomfortable.

"I thought you weren't scared?"

"I'm not," she insisted.

I went back to the bed. She hadn't moved, so I resumed my position over top of her, only this time I balanced myself on my knees and reached over to wrap my tie around her eyes.

"I just want you to feel," I whispered to her as I secured the fabric behind her head.

Seeing her in that position, trusting me completely, brought on a whole new rush of arousal. For her too, I think, because her skin was flushed and her chest began to rise and fall more rapidly.

"Keep your hands down, or I'll tie them too," I told her in a husky voice.

I didn't want to tie her hands. I didn't want her to have any reminders of…other situations. We'd used handcuffs before, but it was always her using them on me.

She nodded her agreement and put her hands down at her sides.

I started at her feet.

I picked up one and massaged it first with my hands, and then I kissed her toes, her instep, her heel…I was barely getting started and she couldn't keep still.

I started talking to her. I told her everything that I loved about each part of her as I explored her inch by inch.

"Bobby," she said quietly when I had just moved up to her thighs.

"What, honey?"

"I need to touch you," she told me in a voice that nearly sent me over the edge.

She was so damn sexy and she was begging to touch me…when had this become my life? What did I ever do to deserve her?

I had no idea, but I was going to try to keep doing it.

I reached for her hand and brought it to my lips. She opened her hand and caressed the side of my face for a moment before I resumed my investigation of her skin. It was bronzed from the sun and soft from the lotion she'd put on after our shower. I took a deep breath and inhaled the citrusy scent.

Alex ran her hand along the top of my head, her fingers weaving through my hair. I closed my eyes for a second, enjoying the feel, and then I got back to the business at hand.

Before long, a strong breeze worked its way through the room and I realized it was getting ready to storm. As the thought passed through my mind, a deep rumbling sound echoed in the distance.

"It's going to storm," Alex remarked.

"Uh huh."

"Let's go outside."

"Now?"

She reached her hand up and pulled the tie off of her eyes.

"I want to make love to you in the rain."

Between the look in her eyes and the tone of her voice, there was not a chance in hell that I was going to argue.

As though on cue, large drops of rain began to fall onto the patio. I reached down and scooped Alex up into my arms, loving the feel of her body against mine.

"You're going to get wet," I told her needlessly.

"I already am."

We stepped out onto the semi-private patio. There were walls blocking the neighboring rooms from view, but it was possible that if there were people out on the beach, we would be in plain sight.

I didn't see anyone. The storm seemed to have run everyone off.

Who knew Alex was into the whole rain-thing? I didn't.

I'd had a sense of her appreciation for risk, her need for a little exhibitionism, but I didn't know about the rain thing.

I wondered if this would be a first for her, but I didn't want to ask.

"I've always wanted to do this," she said, answering my unspoken question.

And just like that, our take-everything-slow attitude from moments before was gone.

She was back in control.

And while I loved being in control of things sometimes, I was just as enamored with my bossy, take-charge Alex.

She put her hand on my chest and backed me up until my knees hit the patio chair.

"Sit down," she told me.

The warm rain was coming down fairly steady now, and the water was running in rivulets down her shoulders and chest…I was mesmerized watching each droplet, but I did as I was told.

I sat down.

She climbed onto my lap and immediately, completely took me in. I grabbed onto her hips to hold her still for a minute.

When I relaxed my grip, she worked up to a frenzied rhythm befitting the storm.

The lightning flashed in the distance and the rain continued to fall.

It was strangely and surprisingly erotic.

I will have to admit to briefly thinking about the chair, and gratefully remembering that it was made of plastic rather than metal. But other than that, there was no rational thought in my head.

I only thought about Alex, and how much I loved her, and how good this felt, and could we stay in this place forever…

But just like that, the storm passed.

"See, you're not old," Alex said into my neck, the rainwater running from her body down onto mine. "You beat nature. You outlasted a thunderstorm."

I couldn't help but smile.

"Maybe we should go back inside. People will start heading back for the beach."

"But I'm not done," she said seductively. "And neither are you."

She began to move again and it didn't take long before I forgot about the possibility of being seen.

"I love you," she said softly, and I knew from the sound of her voice that she was right on the edge. I was pretty damn close myself. "I love you…I love you…"

And I was lost.

I was just the luckiest son of a bitch in this world.

Later, after we had dried off and were once again stretched out across the comfortable bed, she asked me the question again.

"Are you going to miss Major Case?"

It must have really been bothering her, to think that maybe I would miss it. Or regret that we'd chosen to leave.

We would only have two weeks left once we got back to New York and it did feel kind of weird to know that after that, we would no longer be reporting to 1PP.

But there was nothing there for me anymore. I had everything I wanted right here.

"Am I going to miss it?" I answered finally. "Not one damn bit."

**The End**


End file.
